First Year at Hogwarts
by niktastic4
Summary: Jaymee Davis is ready for her first year at Hogwarts in a nervous and excited way. Meaning she has a new home. Meeting new people. Creating new bonds that can't be broken. New lots of things, but one things for sure. She's not going to give up on anything. Especially magic. (No romances with anyone yet, she's only 11 my goodness.)
**I'm going to put the family members so you don't get confused.**

 **The Davis family**

 **(England Born)Matthew - The dad  
** **(American Born)Kara - The mom  
** **(Brother)Asher - 7th year ~ Hufflepuff  
** **(Sister)Alex - 6th year ~ Slytherin  
** **(Brother)Mason - 3rd year ~ Ravenclaw  
** **(Sister)Jamie - 1st year ~?  
** **(Brother)Carter - Not old enough**

* * *

 _Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster Zechariahs Commodore Barnette  
_

 _Dear Ms. Davis,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclose a list of all the necessary books and equipment. _

_Term starts at the beginning of September 1st. We await your owl by no later 31st July._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Carinally Oliver  
Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

"Mason. Levi. If you are not out of the bathroom in 10 minutes, we are surely going to miss the train!" Mr. Matthew Davis's british voice rang through the house halls like it was bouncing off the walls. Correction: It was bouncing off the walls. He used a spell to make his voice louder so he wouldn't strain it any more than it already was.

Footsteps could be heard from the upper floor running to the bathroom. Jaymee pretty sure that it was Levi (her older sister) and Mason (her older brother) racing to get the quick, warm shower over using the sink to wash up. Luckily Jaymee (always the excited one) washed up and got ready for this day before anyone else. Meaning today was the day that would change her life.

Asher, the oldest brother, with the short curly blond hair and sweet brown eyes, was trying not to laugh at how excited Jaymee was. _She has nothing to be worried about_ , thought Asher. However, she couldn't help it, today _was_ the day. Thinking to herself, she finds herself not having a real preference over which house she'll be put in. As long as adventures await her, it was all fine. But in order to be in adventures, they needed to get to the train station on time.

Taking a deep breath to finally letting her annoyance show, she looked over at Carter, the youngest one in her family, and noticed that he was asleep. He's only 8 years old, so he hadn't realized how important this day was. (It will be equally as important as Jaymee's.) Turning her head to Asher, she witnessed him drifting to sleep every once in a while. Walking over to her loving, older brother, she poked him in the stomach.

Realizing that his little sister wanted to talk, he reached for her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"What's up, Jay?"

"Asher, what was your first year like?"

"Not gonna lie. Because I was sorted into the Hufflepuff house, the other houses treated me like crap. But you know the years went by and I made good friends everywhere. You'll be fine, too."

"But what if I don't make friends like you, what if I don't get good grades like Levi, what if I'm not as well-known as Mason?" By this point, Asher was pulling her into a hug so that she would stop being so nervous. Jaymee never got nervous unless she was sure that she wouldn't do well at Hogwarts.

Feeling a hand on her shaking shoulder, Jaymee looked up and saw her mother's familiar pair of dark brown eyes giving that special look when she sees someone nervous. No one knew how it would always calm them down and everyone else in the family. The family was just thankful for a mother like Mrs. Kara Davis. They should be. (They knew that their mother was American-born and raised until she transferred to go to Hogwarts when she was 11. They knew that if their mother never went to Hogwarts, which by the way was a close call, they would never been born. But the kids didn't know that the story of Matthew and Kara had many trials and tribulations as they were in a middle of a war.. That, however, is a story for another time.)

"Sweetheart, you'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Mrs. Davis gave her daughter one of her reassuring smiles and turned to everyone else. "Alright. It's time to go... Where are Levi and Mason? We really do-"

Not able to finish her sentence, Mrs. Davis turned her head to the top of the staircase. Settling her eyes there, she saw her 16 year-old daughter and 13 year-old son dressed and ready to go. However, she also noticed how her daughter's hair had turned from a dirty shade of blonde to a bright pink with purple polka dots every way. Mason was practically hopping down the stairs in hopes to get away from the wrath of his sister, knowing that it won't end well at all. Levi, on the other hand, had green eyes that were piercing at her brother's back. In hopes, to get a good shot for a hex, she readies her wand. Right when she was about to raise her wand and perform the small hex, she heard her mother's voice.

"LEVI JOSEPHINE DAVIS, PUT THAT WAND DOWN RIGHT THIS MOMENT, OR SO HELP ME I WILL... Well I will do something that won't be very pretty!" So as can be seen, Levi had the wrath of her mother fixated on her. And all Mason could do was pray that his older sister wouldn't kill him on the way to Hogwarts, although he was bugging the youngest child who must have woken up during Levi's shrieks. Asher was just watching everything happen before his eyes, trying not to laugh so loud. He seemed very amused by all of this, even though the train to Hogwarts will leave any minute. The 11 year-old girl with dark hair and dark eyes, was just watching the scene unfold before her. She had all these feelings and nerves bundled up in her. She just wanted to get to Hogwarts and get the sorting out of the way.

Surprisingly the only one with even a bit of sanity left was Mr. Davis. He ran his hand through his hair getting frustrated with not only his sneaky daughter but also his wife whom he loved very much. Mr. Davis apparently had enough and got his wand out so he can make his voice loud again. (The reasoning of this was very simple. Mr. Davis was first sick with the sniffles that then later on went to become a cold.)

"Enough of this. Kara, hurry up and get the fireplace ready.. Please dear?" He noticed his mistake when his wife was looking at him with a look of pure disbelief. Although the furious (one time used to be slytherin) straightened herself out and walked towards to the fireplace. Asher could hear his father silently breathing a deep breath out, glad he didn't get hex. It happened once before in school and it could happen again, he was positive. "Now for the rest of you, I do not want to hear another word out of you. We are almost late and you need to get onto that train before it leaves so please I am begging.. To just stay quiet until we send you four off. Please?"

As Mrs. Davis was finished with the fireplace and with the floo powder ready in her hand, she handed a bit to every child of theirs including Carter. Asher being the oldest showed how you use the powder by actually demonstrating it and leaving behind his siblings. Next was Mason because he could feel the glare on the back of his head from his sister. He was ready to leave and go to Hogwarts and stay in his house with full protection. So as he left his bright green eyes said all that needed to be said which was more along the lines of and quote, "See ya around, Sucker!" Next was Levi, once again ready to kill her younger brother but thought not to in front of her parents. After her sister, went Jaymee still excited and nervous of what her day would bring to her. And with the swish of her hand and her pronouncing the correct platform and all, she went.


End file.
